Drop and Despair
by Yamsassi
Summary: [Oneshot] This perfect life, this perfect love... It was only a pillar, growing higher and higher... And then the despair. The despair was the height. The drop. But Mikan was prepared for it. So Junko wouldn't hate her. [Junko/Mikan, slight Junko/Nagita]


**[Author's Notes]**

**Hello there. I'm Yami, writing for a fandom other than Vocaloid! c: Junko/Mikan happens to be my Dangan Ronpa OTP, but I've only just gotten into the fandom, watching only the first episode of the animation, the first two trials in Trigger Happy Havoc, and three episodes of Super Danganronpa 2, so in other words, I don't know a lot about Dangan Ronpa. So, it will be natural if I make a mistake. As a first fanfic for this fandom, I'm tackling an AU-ish theme, considering I will barely outline where they are. The personalities will be similar. **

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes~!**

* * *

Enoshima Junko. The name that was engraved into her mind. The looks that made her constantly self-conscious. The person who she had fallen head over heels for.

And it had started with a shouting. With a word. The feeling that made her want to cry for no reason. The feeling that was inexplicable, her heartbeat running so fast she was sure she was going to explode. Her feelings had exploded that day...

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" _

_Whispers were heard from the bystanders. "Oh my God... It's Enoshima-san... She's fucked..." _

_"I... I- uh..." The tormentor stuttered, quickly standing up straight. "She had it coming to her."_

_"And what exactly was Mikan-san doing to provoke you to the point of burning her with cigs?" The strawberry-blonde asked with an eyebrow raised. _

_At this, she shrunk back. "..." _

_Junko shook her head. "Leave the poor girl alone, dammit." She growled. The girl hesitated, but eventually left. "Are you alright?"_

_"A-Ah...! E-E-Enoshima-...san..." Mikan stuttered, eyes wide, before shutting her eyes tightly. "I-I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't need you to worry about me! I-I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me! P-Please!" She exclaimed quickly, tears beginning to leak._

_Junko laughed. It was a calming sound, pleasing to Mikan's ears. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I forgive you."_

_"I-I'm sorry..." She sniffled. Junko kneeled down next to her. Mikan shied away. Junko cupped her cheek. She brushed her tears away._

_"You should get those burns looked at, Mikan-chan."_

That fateful day. Love was brought. But with every love, there was despair. And Junko had a thing for despair. Mikan knew that much at least.

Mikan smiled to herself as she mulled over the events in the comfort of her bed. "I shall repay Junko-san by bringing despair upon myself... Then Junko-San won't hate me..." The thought of the blonde hating her was unbearable. The stinging tears were immediately brought up to her. "I love you, Junko-san... So please do not hate me..."

* * *

The confession came out of nowhere. It completely overtook Mikan by surprise... The two were walking down the hallways of their school, when it suddenly came up.

"Mikan-chan. I... I like you."

"I... I l-like you too, Junko-san!" Mikan said with an enthusiastic smile, completely unaware to Junko's true meaning.

"That's not it... I... Like you... As in..." Junko gulped. "Love you."

Mikan stopped walking, Junko stopping after her.

"E-E-Eh?!" Mikan's eyes widened, her cheeks automatically darkening a shade of red. "D-Do you really mean it?!"

Junko began to look hurt. "W-Why...? Is it a bad thing? Are you not into that? I'm sorry..." She murmured.

Mikan immediately shook her head. "No way! No way! No way! You shouldn't be sorry at all! It's just that... I love you too...!"

"... You don't need to lie to me... I know how you are..." She smiled melancholically at Mikan.

"I really do love you, Junko-san!" Mikan exclaimed, her mind beginning to think of many possible ways to prove it. So she quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, turned Junko towards her, and then pecked her on the lips, just for a second, before pulling away. The blush on her cheeks only burned fiercer at her own actions.

Junko's eyes widened, and she brought a hand to her lips. "I... Mikan..." She murmured. She suddenly smiled widely at Mikan. "So... Does that make us lovers now?"

Mikan suddenly felt dizzy. Everything was happening so fast! "O-O...Only if you want..."

"That's great!" Junko grinned, grabbing one of Mikan's hands.

And it was great. The two began going out, the two were happy. This perfect life, this perfect love... It was only a pillar, growing higher and higher... And then the despair. The despair was the height. The drop. But Mikan was prepared for it. So Junko wouldn't hate her.

Junko... Junko flirting with that guy... Telling him she loved him dearly... What was his name? Nagita...? Nagita Komaeda?

The tears were already streaming. She knew her feelings shouldn't have mattered. If Junko hated her—no, because Junko hated her, because Junko had done such a thing to her, she had no right to be heartbroken. She had no right to long after Junko. To feel something as wonderfully disgusting as love, _lust_... But even so, she couldn't help it.

"Junko-chan...!" Mikan screamed, stepping into view. "How... How could you?!"

That Nagita... "Who is she, Junko...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning in closer to _her_ girlfriend.

"I'm her _girlfriend_." Mikan snarled, something awakening in her that she never thought existed inside her. It was always being a pawn for others... Doing whatever they wished... But was she really supposed to let someone take the one thing she loved and held dear to her away?

Junko watched with an amused expression. Mikan glanced once at her, and then glared at Nagita. As the thoughts piled up, her expression softened to a neutral stare. "... I'm sorry... Forgive me for my outburst." She said in an unusually calm tone of voice.

She then looked at Junko and smiled. "You planned for this, didn't you? You just wanted me to get hurt. To feel despair. And I wonder... Why would you do this to me? The one who protected me at first, who made me happy..."

Junko and Nagita remained silent.

"I'll get over these feelings one day, like I always do. So... Junko-chan... We're done." Mikan said with a composed smile. On the inside, she was screaming. Why? Why was she doing this? She was so conflicted, so confused... Junko was the first to understand her... To side with her... And yet she hurt her like this... "I still love you..."

"... I love you too, Mikan-chan..." Junko smiled, that same melancholic look on her face the day she confessed. It only split Mikan further. "This despair you've given me... It's sick. Twisted to like it. But I did it anyways. To hurt you, to hurt me... Mikan... Nagita... I apologize. One day I'll atone..."

"I... What...?" Nagita stared, eyes wide, not comprehending anything. Junko clung onto his arm.

"It's a long story..." And with that, they left Mikan to slump down and cry her heart out. But she deserved it, didn't she?

"I-I'm not a-allowed to have feelings... S-Suck it up... You w-worthless bitch..."

* * *

**And scene! **

**What did you think? I wanted to do something with angst. Note that this was written at six in the morning, running on low sleep. ._. **


End file.
